


Unintended Confessions

by Storm89



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Based on Injured Dreams Comic, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Two-Sided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack confesses to Bunnymund, but gets an unlikely answer. I suck at summaries. Check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Injured Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Injured+Dreams).



“W-What?”  
Jack looked at Bunny in shock, not wanting to believe what he just heard.   
“You heard me, Jack.”  
Jack suddenly shuddered as he felt a douse of shame and embarrassment wash over him.   
He just confessed to Bunnymund.  
He just confessed everything to him. How he liked him more as a friend, how he felt their friendship to be much more. How he wanted it to be more.  
Now, he just felt incredibly stupid and mortified. He sniffled as he pulled his hood on, looking down as he wished for once to be invisible.   
“Hey.” He heard Bunny say. “Frostbite, mate, look at me.”  
He felt his chin being gently pushed up, looking straight at the pooka.  
“I never said I didn’t like ya.”  
Jacks head shot up, looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
“Then…”  
“No, I just can’t, I’m sorry.”  
“What if I don’t care?”  
“My answer would be the same.”  
Bunny then took a step back, laying a paw on his chest.  
“Look at me, Jack. I’m not even human, it wouldn’t work.”  
Jack slowly reached out and cupped Bunny’s cheek, seeing the pooka look at him sadly.   
“What if I don’t care about that at all?  
“But I care.” Bunny said gruffly, gently removing Jack’s hand.  
“Don’t you believe in me? In what I feel?” Jack asked pleadingly. The two guardian’s stared at each other, emotions and silent words carrying between them.   
“Please Bunny.” Jack breathed out.  
One of Bunny’s paws cupped Jacks cheek, his fingers gently stroking it, making Jack smile.  
“Oh Jack.” He said, pulling his hand away as though he was burned, seeing the winter spirits face crumble.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Bunny then turned away and went into his burrow, not looking back. When he closed the door, he sighed and leaned against the door. He looked at the window and saw ti was beginning to snow, which then turned into a blizzard with the wind wailing.  
Wait, that isn’t the wind. It was Jack.  
Jack was wailing.   
Bunny bit his lip, trying to calm his turbulent emotions.  
It was better, right? A pooka and a human won’t fit together, it will never work. Never mind that they both felt the same way.  
It was better this way…right?  
Bunny let out a whimper and he slid to the ground, holding his face. He then heard the wind hit his door, making his ears perk up and stand up, slowly opening the door.   
“Jack?”  
He looked around and saw mountains of snow around the warren. He then looked down and his chest clenched.  
Before him was a snow bunny and three words carved into the snow;  
I LOVE YOU  
Bunny sniffled and he gently picked up the snow bunny. Tears ran down his face as he kissed the snow bunny’s head.  
“Oh, Jack,me too…if you only knew how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a gift fic for injureddreams and my first ever ROTG story.  
> This is based on her jackrabbit comic, unintended (found here;http://injureddreams.deviantart.com/art/Forse-Unintended-369563847?q=gallery%3Ainjureddreams%2F41786082&qo=9 ) and I just love how angsty it was, so I wrote a fic on it. Yes, I have jumped on the ROTG bandwagon and the jackrabbit pairing. So, be prepared for more fic. Woo!  
> Anyway, hope you like it hun!  
> I don’t own ROTG! Comments are loved!


End file.
